1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a device for supporting the wheels of a vehicle in a raised position, primarily to permit inspection, repair, and/or maintenance of the underside of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vehicle ramps are generally in the nature of a fixed structure of steel plates and connecting steel braces.
An example of such a prior art vehicle ramp is a structure that comprises a sloping metal plate welded to a raised horizontal plate, with a steel frame welded, or otherwise secured, to the rear of the raised horizontal plate, and to the front sides of the sloped plate.
There are a number of prior art folding vehicle ramps, most of which fold along a longitudinal center of the ramp, and, in the unfolded condition, are simply a flat, or bowed rectangular surface end-to-end.
One prior art vehicle ramp is foldable, but the sloped ramp and horizontal wheel supporting plates are permanently joined together, as by welding, and is foldable only to the extent that the unitary ramp and wheel support plate folds relative to the frame that supports it. As a result, even in the folded condition, the device is bulky and occupies a significant amount of storage space in a garage, or in the trunk of a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved vehicle ramp that is fully collapsible to occupy a minimum amount of storage space.